EP191
}} The Dunsparce Deception (Japanese: ノコッチはのこっちない！？ There Aren't Any Here!?) is the 191st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 29, 2001 and in the United States on February 23, 2002. Blurb On the outskirts of a small town, our heroes run into a young boy named Bucky. He tells our friends of his woes in trying to capture a Dunsparce. It seems the Dunsparce are indeed sparse in this area, at least they are now. When Bucky was out of town visiting his grandpa, a swarm of them came through and every kid in town caught one. Although Bucky still tries to participate in the Dunsparce games by using his Caterpie, Caterpie just can't compete. While Ash and Co. make good on their promise to help Bucky find one of these snake-like Pokémon, Team Rocket pulls a scheme in town to rid the children of their Dunsparce. Will Team Rocket get away with the Poké-napping this time or will our heroes, joined by their new friend, Bucky, be able to triumph over Team Rocket and spare the Dunsparce? Plot As and {continue towards [[Olivine City], they notice someone hidden in the grass, looking for something while holding a net. They approach the young boy and learn that he is trying to catch a . Brock asks if he has any other Pokemon to assist, and the boy calls out his . However the Pokémon immediately frightens , who cowers behind a rock. The boy introduces himself as Bucky, and the others introduce themselves to him. Misty asks Bucky why he's looking for a wild Dunsparce, but before he can answer, a group of kids Bucky's age walk by, each with a Dunsparce of their own. The boy leading the group, , invites Bucky to go to the park so that they can all play with their Pokémon, and Bucky replies that he'll join them soon. Ash’s group and Bucky venture over to the park where the children brag and compare each other’s Dunsparce. Brock mentions that every kid in town seems to have a Dunsparce, and Bucky despondently acknowledges this. He explains that a swarm of Dunsparce appeared in the area while he was away from town to visit his ill grandfather. Bucky adds that he has searched for one ever since, but he hasn't found a Dunsparce yet. Timothy and the other kids challenge Bucky to a Dunsparce obstacle race. Aware that Bucky doesn’t have a Dusparce, they allow him to use his Caterpie. The Pokémon are all standing at the starting line, though Caterpie is shown to be noticeably smaller than its competition. The race starts, and all of the kids cheer on their own Pokémon. Caterpie lags significantly behind all the Dunsparce, despite putting in its best efforts. watches the Dunsparce race from behind the bushes. and James note that there are so many Dunsparce, but Jessie reminds them not to get distracted, since they have to focus on getting . Her teammates agree and they duck back into the bushes to complete the finishing touches for their latest plot. Meanwhile, Caterpie struggles to climb up a bunch of steps, while Bucky motivates it to keep going. Caterpie sees a Dunsparce right behind it, and Dunsparce's owner tells it to fly right over Caterpie. It does so, easily getting to the top of the steps and sliding down the slide. The boy cheers and turns to Bucky, telling him that Caterpie is already one lap behind. Bucky keeps telling Caterpie to not give up. However, Caterpie loses its balance and falls down the steps, knocking itself out. Bucky decides that Caterpie needs to rest and leaves the race, saying farewell to his friends. While walking away, with Ash and his friends following closely behind, Bucky tells Caterpie not to worry and to have a good rest. He returns Caterpie to its Poké Ball. Ash, Misty, and Brock all volunteer to help Bucky find a Dunsparce so that he can play with the other kids. Ash sends out his , , and , Misty calls out her , and Brock orders his to assist in the search for a wild Dunsparce. walks happily before it sees some soil popping out of the ground. Suddenly, the soil moves in a different direction, and Togepi happily follows it until it reaches Pikachu. Pikachu pats the soil, curious, when a Dunsparce pops out of it. Bucky happens to pass by and is surprised that he finally found a Dunsparce. Ash tells him not to let it get away, but the momentary distraction allows Dunsparce to dive back into the ground. Everyone gathers around the spot where Dunsparce hid, and they decide that they'll just have to dig it back out. While Totodile, Chikorita, Togepi, and Pikachu are staring at the spot, a net from Team Rocket's Meowth balloon drops down and captures them. When Ash and Bucky wonder what's going on, Team Rocket recite their while dressed in pirate costumes, which Meowth reveals is because of a mix-up at the dry cleaners. James pulls up the net, satisfied with the selection of Pokémon they captured. Ash has Chikorita use , but it doesn't cut through the net because it is coated in steel. At that, Ash decides to send out and has it use . It successfully breaks off the net, freeing the Pokémon. Misty has Poliwhirl use , which hits the balloon and sends Team Rocket crashing onto the ground. Meowth lands next to a lump of soil that Dunsparce then pops out of. Ash has Cyndaquil use Flamethrower, which causes an explosion and blasts Team Rocket off, with Meowth holding Dunsparce. As Team Rocket is flying through the air, Meowth notices that they got a Dunsparce, and they all scream that it's better than nothing. Bucky on the other hand is disappointed, though Misty and her friends agree to keep on searching for a Dunsparce, which cheers Bucky up. Meowth is pleased with his caught Dunsparce. Though Jessie is not amused, since she believes that Dunsparce is a boring Pokémon, but Meowth argues that it's better than no Pokémon at all. James says that would hardly notice one Dunsparce, but then Jessie figures that the Boss would notice dozens of Dunsparce. With that, Team Rocket puts a new plan into action, a "3-D Virtual Pokémon Show" to capture the other childrens’ Dunsparce. The kids, who are playing with their Dunsparce, decide to check it out, hoping to see things like moving holograms or computer-controlled puppets. However, when the curtains open the story of Dunsparce versus proves to be underwhelming. James and Meowth’s Moltres and Dunsparce costumes are obvious, and their staged battle proves to be cringe worthy at best. Following the performance, Jessie and James roll their trading machine onto stage and offer to trade everyone a Moltres each in exchange for their Dunsparce. The kids are all a gasp at the idea, but Timothy prompts all the other children, with exception of one girl, to follow his lead and trade away their Dunsparce. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends have been looking for a Dunsparce for hours, but have been unable to find a single one. They walk along the forest when they come across Bucky's friends crying. Bucky asks his friend Timothy why everyone is crying, and Timothy explains the situation. The Poké Balls that were traded to them were all fakes, so Team Rocket took all of the Dunsparce while the kids got nothing. Misty asks the kids to describe the two people that tricked them, and the group realize that Team Rocket are behind the dastardly scheme. Bucky is concerned for his friends’ sake, and Ash reassures him that he and his friends will deal with the culprits. Team Rocket are having their own troubles with the Dunsparce. James admits that he was only following instructions, but Jessie clarifies that she only wanted him to check on them. Ash, Brock and Misty catch up with Team Rocket and confront them head on. Ash sends out Totodile and has it use , but Wobbuffet sends the attack right back. Misty calls on her Poliwhirl and has it use Water Gun, but Wobbuffet uses again, sending it right back. Then, Totodile uses Water Gun again while Wobbuffet is unprepared, and successfully hits it. James then sends out to have it help out, but it latches onto him instead. Just then, all of the children arrive at the scene, and the Dunsparce move to return to their s. Jessie sends out her , who stands in front of the Dunsparce's way. The children decide to use their Dunsparce to battle Arbok, and call for them to use . Arbok freezes up at the sheer noize, and the Dunsparce make their way to their owners. Jessie tells Arbok to stop them from getting away, but the children have their Dunsparce use , completely stopping Arbok from moving. The Dunsparce then use a combined on Team Rocket, blasting them off. All of the children rejoice now that they finally got their Dunsparce back. The wild Dunsparce from before suddenly pops out of the ground, and Bucky sends out Caterpie to battle it. Caterpie hits Dunsparce, but Dunsparce knocks it right back. Bucky has Caterpie use followed by , and then he throws a Poké Ball at Dunsparce. Everyone watches with anticipation until the Poké Ball stops rocking and finally catches Dunsparce. Bucky cheers, now that he finally has his own Dunsparce. Back at the park, all of the Dunsparce race through the obstacle course again, now with Bucky's new Dunsparce included. Bucky cheers on his Dunsparce, while Caterpie supports Dunsparce from up on Bucky's shoulder. Watching from the entrance of the park, Ash, Misty, and Brock are glad to see Bucky is happy now. Bucky turns around and bids farewell to the group, thanking them for their assistance. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Bucky * * Children Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Bucky's; new; debut) * (Bucky's) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * This is the first episode to feature a Mythical Pokémon in Who's That Pokémon?. * This is the last episode with the original as an eyecatch in the Japanese version. * This is also the last episode to have the original title card in the Japanese version (in the dub, its last appearance is in The Fortune Hunters). * This is the second time James has worn a costume. The first was in The Fortune Hunters. The two costumes in question are not the same. Errors * Dunsparce was repeatedly called a in this episode. It is actually a . * The Poké Ball does not open when Bucky sends out his Caterpie at the beginning of the episode. * Jessie doesn't have her gloves on when she orders to use Counter and when she orders to counterattack after the used . ** Also during the battle between Jessie's Wobbuffet and Misty's , Jessie instructs Wobbuffet to use against which works. Counter should only repel physical moves. The correct move would have been . * When Team Rocket gets blasted off by the kids' Dunsparce, Victreebel disappears. Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=תרמית הדאנספרס |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Dunsparce - एक बग पोकेमोन }} 191 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Trügerische Dummisel es:EP193 fr:EP191 it:EP191 ja:無印編第191話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第192集